Une histoire de vernis à ongles
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand l'auteure a une idée à la con, du vernis, son ordi et une folle envie d'écrire sur Yuri! on Ice, voilà ce que cela donne ! [YAOI]


Disclamer : _*larmes aux yeux en y pensant*_ Cette série et ses personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*toute contente de la connerie qu'elle vient de finir_ * Après cinq jours, je vous présente mon nouveau petit délire que Victor et Yuri en espérant que cela vous fera sourire ! Alors bonne lecture mes yaoistes adorées !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Tsubasa Sora : _*est complètement k.o*_ C'est bon, tu viens de m'achever ma belle ! J'en peux plus de rire comme une démente devant ta review avec les persos de GX, Vanguard et DGM qui viennent foutre le bordel xD J'espère donc que ce second texte sur Yuri On Ice te donneras autant d'inspiration que le précédent pour une review !

Horsiseblue82 : _*ricane comme une folle*_ MINCE TU M'AS DEMASQUEE ! Genre comment t'as deviné ? xD Qu'on s'amuse et qu'on fangirl ? Mais évidemment et puis, les fanfics ça sert à nous éviter de trop rager sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas en couple dans l'animé ! Alors pourquoi nous priver de jouer les perverses ? _*se frotte les mains*_ Bref ! Heureuse de te retrouver ici et bonne lecture à toi pour ce second texte sur cette série !

LovinaAka : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je suis heureuse de voir que tu as passée un moment à lire mon petit conte sur ce couple et oui, c'est con qu'ils ne finissent pas en couple dans l'animé mais c'est pour ça que les fanfics existent, j'ai envie de dire ! _*ricane*_ Alors bonne lecture à toi !

Angelyoru : ANGY ! _*te saute au cou*_ Punaise ça faisait longtemps ! Trop contente de voir que ce couple te plaise aussi ! Et que mon petit conte sur Yuri et Victor t'es plu comme mes délires sur les autres fandoms ! Alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce second texte sur ce fandom !

Sahomi : Merci beaucoup, heureuse de voir que mon petit texte précédent t'as plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Une fan de Bleach ? _*grand sourire*_ Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce nouveau petit délire de ma part te plaira !

celine kagehina : Exhaussée ! Voici mon nouveau petit drabble sur ce couple ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

* * *

 **Une histoire de vernis à ongles**

* * *

Yuri en était le premier sur le cul. Il savait que Victor était capable de tout mais de _ça_ ! Jamais il ne l'aurait cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux ! Et il ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou pas… Cruel dilemme ! A tous les coups, Yurio n'était même pas au courant d'un tel truc concernant l'argenté et si jamais il se décidait à le lui dire, nul doute que le russe blond allait se fendre la poire comme pas possible et n'allait plus lâcher son entraineur avec ça pendant des mois… Non, il allait garder ça pour lui, finalement. Enfin, cela ne résolvait pas son souci. Comment devait-il réagir face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir ? Bien entendu comme Victor semblait plus que tout aimer apprendre à connaitre son élève, le dit élève désirait plus que tout connaitre son entraineur.

\- _Et sous toutes ses coutures si possible…_

Yuri se sentit rougir en songeant au double sens de sa propre pensée. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme aux yeux bruns s'était rendu compte du changement qui s'était produit au niveau de ses sentiments envers l'argenté. Bien sûr, il avait mi du temps à l'accepter. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il tombait amoureux de son entraineur qui était aussi son idole, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira avant de se saisir de l'objet qui était tombé de la trousse de patinage de Victor. Un vernis à ongle argenté. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous avez bien lu et l'auteure n'a pas encore perdue la boule !

Victor mettait bel et bien du vernis à ongles argenté lorsqu'il patinait. Yuri pouffa quelques secondes en tenant le flacon entre ses doigts avant de songer que cette teinte était surement celle qui correspondait le plus à son entraineur russe et légèrement déjanté. Avec un sourire amusé, Yuri leva le flacon vers son visage et se surprit à examiner la couleur du vernis qu'il contenait d'un peu plus près. L'argenté était fin sans aucun doute et homogène. Quelques paillettes étaient présentes dans le liquide mais très peu d'après ce que le jeune patineur pouvait en voir.

Il était tellement absorbé par son observation qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Victor dans son dos, le sourire aux lèvres, amusé comme un gamin ayant fait une farce à un autre. Victor savait que Yuri n'aimait guère parler de lui mais qu'il n'osait pas non plus lui poser des questions pour le connaitre lui. Alors le russe aux yeux de glace avait décidé de jouer sur l'une des caractéristiques caractérielles de son compagnon de patinage : sa curiosité. Et il n'était pas déçu. Son Yuri était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il cherchait des détails sur lui de sa propre initiative. Sans faire de bruits, l'ancien patineur s'approcha finalement de son protégé et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter brusquement au point qu'il faillit lâcher le flacon de vernis.

\- VICTOR !

\- Voudrais-tu que je t'en mette, mon Yuri ? ~

Le ton sensuel de l'argenté fit rougir Yuri donc le cœur était presque à la limite de lâcher. Cela plus le regard brûlant du plus âgé sur lui, le noiraud se sentit fondre dans les bras de cet homme. Le sentant détendu, Victor déposa un baiser papillon en-dessous de l'oreille de Yuri qui frissonna et laissa un faible gémissement quitter sa gorge mise à nue par son pull à col en v. Avec douceur, Victor guida son jeune compagnon dans sa propre chambre il l'assit sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit. Les étoiles étaient déjà bien hautes dans le ciel sombre à l'image de cet argent liquide présent dans le flacon.

VxYxYxV

Yuri Plisetsky n'en pouvait plus de rire devant la tête que tirait son homonyme en regardant ses ongles. En effet, Victor lui avait bien appliqué le fameux vernis avant qu'ils ne fassent chaudement l'amour. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas le vernis en lui-même non. Ni même les nombreux suçons dont un était particulièrement visible sur son cou ou les courbatures due à leurs ébats de la veille, très intenses. Non. Mais la manucure qu'il avait subi ! Le jeune homme s'était retenu de grimacer à plusieurs reprises alors que son amant lui torturait les mains, littéralement parlant. Comment les femmes arrivaient-elles à supporter une telle horreur ?! Le noiraud avait maintenant encore plus de respect pour la gente féminine. Notamment, envers Yuko, sa meilleure amie qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à prendre soin d'elle. Cette dernière comme le blond, s'était d'ailleurs bien foutue de sa gueule lorsqu'il lui avait tout raconté. Elle avait ris à en pleurer. Enfin, passons. Yuri entra sur la glace et débuta son entrainement sous le regard acéré de son coach dont le grand sourire se voyait de loin tandis que l'autre Yuri se bidonnait comme un gros malade. Tout ça à cause d'un vernis à ongles.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

Coin des persos : 

Moi : _*lève les bras en l'air*_ FINI !

Tous les persos présents : _*ne savent pas comment réagir...*_ Du vernis à ongles, sérieusement ?

Moi : _*tout fière*_ Bah ouais !

Atem : _*plaque une main sur son visage*_ Non mais vraiment !

Seto : _*en rajoute une couche*_ Et c'est ta femme...

Atem : _*soupir*_ M'en parle pas !

Yuri : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Sa femme ?

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*se marre*_ Ouais ! Cet idiot de pharaon a épousé cette diablesse ! xD Sans se rendre compte de sa connerie, évidemment !

Atem : _*le fusille du regard*_ Ah ! Toi avec ta Kitsu, vous êtes pas mieux !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*tout rouge*_ Nani ?!

Moi : _*en peux plus de rire*_ ET BIM ! DANS TA FACE LE DECOLORE !

Victor : _*prend Yuri dans ses bras*_ Moi, je veux épouser mon Yuri !

Yuri : _*ne sait pas comment réagir*_ Euh...

 _*l'auteure part en fou-rire*_

Yuri : _*complètement paumé_ * En espérant que ce drabble vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à faire connaître vos impressions avec une review, merci de votre coopération !


End file.
